warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Status Effect
This page is in the reference to the Damage 2.0 system. Status Effect (or commonly called Proc) is an additional effect which may be triggered at random by a hit from a weapon, while Status Chance is the probability that a hit will inflict a Proc/Status Effect. All damage types have a chance to inflict an associated status effect on a target. See the Damage 2.0 Overview Table for information on which status effects are associated with which damage types. The chance that a proc will occur can be increased with mods such as Rifle Aptitude and also by any mods which increase the number of projectiles fired, such as Split Chamber. The likelihood that a proc will occur in a given time frame can naturally be increased by mods which increase a weapon's rate of fire. For example, a weapon such as Ignis deals base elemental damage. In addition to its base damage, Ignis also has a 10% status chance (base) per second of continuous fire to proc a burning ''status effect, which has the visible effect of setting an enemy on fire and deals additional damage over time for the duration of the effect. Warframe abilities are exceptions, as they usually have 100% chance to inflict the status effect (e.g. Frost's Freeze ability). Enemies also possess the ability to inflict status effects on Tenno. For example, a Grineer Scorch has a chance to inflict the burning status effect (like Ignis does) and a Toxic Ancient can proc a poison damage over time associated with . Similarly, enemies are also able to inflict physical procs such as bleeding, which is associated with damage, directly to the player's health (ignoring shields). Notes *Rate of fire is usually inversely proportional to proc chance; for example the Twin Vipers have a high rate of fire and a very low proc chance, whereas the slower-firing Ogris has a higher proc chance. Exceptions include the Grakata. *The chance that a proc caused by physical damage will occur appears to be proportional to the amount of base damage dealt by each of the three physical damage types (slash, impact, and puncture). For example, the Strun's highest physical damage type is , thus it inflicts more knockbacks (the proc associated with impact damage) than bleeding or weakening procs associated with slash and puncture damage, respectively. *Elemental damage procs seem to have a lower chance of occurring compared to physical damage procs. *This mechanic was introduced with Damage 2.0 in Update 11 and replaced stun chance mods. **In Update 11.0.2, damage type icons were added and will appear beside damage ticks to indicate that a proc has been inflicted. *It does not appear that increasing the physical or elemental damage of a weapon increases the strength or duration of the associated proc (e.g. enemies won't be confused longer if radiation damage is increased) *At least where Toxic is concerned, it's possible to proc lower, parent elements from combined elements. Toxic DoT procing on a corrosive or viral weapon. (more study is needed.) *The status chance shown on shotguns is actually the calculated probability that at least one of the pellets will proc. For example, the Strun Wraith displays a 40% status chance, but in fact has a ~5% chance for each of its ten pellets. **This causes an issue where shotguns may proc less often than they should, if at all. Primary Status Effects *'Physical''' ** : Stagger ** : Damage dealt weakened ** : Bleed DoT *'Elemental' ** : Fire DoT, Panic ** : Slowdown ** : Chain Electric Damage, Stun ** : Poison DoT *'Combined' ** : Knockdown AoE ** : Reduced Armor ** : Toxin AoE on procced target ** : Reduced Shield ** : Reduced Accuracy, indiscriminately attacks any target ** : Reduces max health List of mods which affect Status Chance See also * Damage 2.0 Category:Mechanics Category:Damage 2.0